


[零碧軌/蘭羅]PARANOIA 9

by luxurleaf



Category: The Legend of Heroes: Zero no Kiseki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxurleaf/pseuds/luxurleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N15,妥妥N15</p>
            </blockquote>





	[零碧軌/蘭羅]PARANOIA 9

特务支援课每人的进修内容就这样定下了，除此之外索妮雅也把诺艾儿调任到课务支援课，和罗伊德到搜查一课进行实习，希望这位生性正直的下属能开开眼界；另外还有让人意外的是在每日一通的例行电话中，他得知瓦奇拿了市长的推荐信过来，笑瞇瞇向课长提出入课的申请。

其实愿意参与贝加尔德门的复健训练支援，兰迪也自有打算，久不上战场，他的準度肯定也下降许多，即便不期待能恢复到像过去那样一甩弹就正中目标，至少手感要找回来。

暴露了猎兵身分，也确定会在克洛斯贝尔待下来，虽说都离家两年毫无动静，但接下来局势肯定变得更加混乱，如果红色星座或任何猎兵团有所动作，要能应付过来势必动用到他的老家伙。

维修方面到时还能拜托基约姆大叔，这时就会很庆幸特务支援课在克洛斯贝尔民众心中的良好印象，要行什么方便都很容易。

而且……他对于某个曾经跃入脑袋的幻觉耿耿於怀。

 

那是在被狂化的魔人约西亚姆触手缠住时闪过眼前的画面， 或许是因触手绞杀的力道太大，还是窜流全身的暗红电流太过疼痛，所以他才会出现那样的幻觉。

虽然只有一瞬间，可是却格外真实得令他感到震撼。

呻吟的同伴，晕眩的视线，不同于之后蕾恩驾驶机器人突入营救的发展，在濒临极限时他终于摸到藏于口袋中的小刀，砍断触手落地后全力朝约西亚姆刺去。

大概是出于毁灭的本能反应，陷入疯狂的约西亚姆向奋不顾身的他张大嘴，从喉咙深处发出激光。

就算拚掉这条命他也要救下同伴，他不能让罗伊德…不能让罗伊德死在这，这是他意识到自己避不开这团死亡光束时唯一的想法。

然后在一片白茫的画面中，眼角余光瞄到某个棕发身影冲上来，猛力推开他……

接下来他就想不起看到些什么了，只是那种撕裂心扉的疼痛，绝望和空虚，虽然根本不真实却一直残留在心中。

若不是蕾恩，约书亚和艾斯蒂尔，或许在那时他们真的会死也说不定。

──都怪他…都怪他一直不肯拿出真正的战斗姿态所以才导致这般结果。

────不能再混下去了，必须要变强才行。

从那之后，不知为何，内心深处总有个声音一直不断告诫他。

 

因为人还在克洛斯贝尔的周边范围内，距离市区其实也不算太远，假日时还是能回到特务支援课休息下，和罗伊德、课长与琪雅一同吃个饭；至於诺艾儿正式入住是在特务支援课重新开张时，这段期间晚上都回东街老家同妹妹与母亲共享天伦之乐。

 

这天，结束两个礼拜地狱式的分队实战训练，搭一个小时的公车后，兰迪终于又再度踏进克洛斯贝尔市。

本来想难得的周末假期，干脆带琪雅去欢乐街赌场找老板玩一下，给小孩见识见识大人的世界，没想到在特务支援课大门前遇上正好要上锁的课长，得知琪雅和神狼赛特昨晚留在医院陪下定决心动手术的少女小滴过夜，罗伊德则是应守墓老人的邀约，一大早就跑去教堂和兄长旧识谈天去，因为老人说要边喝酒边聊所以今天也不会回来。

看着拋下「今天我也要去见个老朋友晚上不回来。」后就往前走去的课长背影，兰迪也只能无言地开门，进入自己房间，倒在许久没睡过的柔软床上发呆了会，决定要爆睡一整天。

唉，早知道不要搞什么惊喜，老实在电话中说这礼拜会回来就好。

 

到了晚上，即使兰迪根本不想动，肚子也不允许，用冰箱中所剩不多的食材搞个简单料理，他坐在空旷的餐桌旁，百般无聊地看着电视影集吞咽，标準的食之无味弃之可惜。

 

正当他把动作片中出现的特效甚至溅血状态的错误挑到第三十二个时，门铃响了。

一开门，迎面而来的酒臭让兰迪皱了皱眉，接着他看到站在门外尴尬笑着的商人哈洛德和他搀扶著的酒气来源───虽然垂著头，不过瞧那身再也熟悉不过的蓝白夹克制服和棕发，就算他还没睡醒也知道是自家队长罗伊德。

 

据哈洛德所说，他今天正巧把一些衣服和家具送到教堂捐赠，探望守墓老人时便瞧见倒在床边烂醉如泥的罗伊德‧班宁斯警官，想说自己正好也要回到市内，顺带把人也带了回来。

 

将毫无反应的队长接过来，兰迪向这位热心助人的商人道了谢，接着把人扶进特务支援课，关门。

考虑到反正没人看见和方便性的缘故，男人干脆把青年整个打横抱起，走上楼踢开队长房门进入。

虽然知道自家队长不是女孩子，不过兰迪在抱起时暗自为臂膀中的重量小惊一把，看起来瘦瘦的实则肌肉不少，房间内的健身器材也有频繁使用痕迹，果然是做什么都很认真的罗伊德风格。

将人放躺到床上，他瞥见青年外衣上有一块不小的污渍，还绵延到裤子上，大概是喝太醉吐了，边想这家伙的酒量果然不怎样，兰迪边帮罗伊德除去衣物。

皮带拉掉，外套除下，扯下鞋子裤子后，男人离开队长房间一小会，回来时带了块湿毛巾过来。

把万年不变的黄色高领内衬脱到手肘处，微妙卡住罗伊德的双手，因为经验太过丰富，兰迪知道醉鬼攻击力有多高，他可不想好心照顾时被对方呼巴掌破坏自己帅气的脸孔。

整个脱衣过程自家队长动也不动，就这样毫无所觉任他为所欲为，简直跟挺尸没两样，男人不由得瞄了眼罗伊德脸庞，确认对方根本醉到睡得不省人事后，才继续自己的擦拭作业。

但没想到才稍稍分神，就出问题。

一滴汗从他的耳际边滑下，落到青年身上。

月光下泛出白光的平坦胸膛，敞开的柔韧肢体，还有顺着肌理下滑的晶莹水滴，没入两腿间的阴影地带。

啪嗒。

又一滴汗落下，直直滴落在青年锁骨间的凹陷，在皎洁的月光照耀中仿佛燃了一簇绚丽的烟花。

兰迪眼睁睁看着这样的场景，这才发现不知何时起自己不停喘著，燥热著，汗流浃背得简直就要发狂。

深吸一口气，窜入鼻中的是混著酒精的青年体汗味，不够甜美芬芳，却让他的感官瞬间迷乱。

情不自禁的俯身，含住青年锁骨，灼热的汗水咸味与温润的体温刺激著他的味觉，就像他最喜欢的辣味般，又强烈又让人深深痴迷。

当兰迪意识到时，他已经舔遍了罗伊德上半身，甚至还意犹未尽地想继续往下品尝。

──他在做什么？

仿佛在空旷处呼喊般的理智声显得好遥远模糊，在一把拉下队长的内裤时完全消失殆尽。

弹跳出来的男性器官半挺著，顶端渗出点晶莹白浊，在月色下也染上层淡淡光辉，像是令人爱不释手的水晶般晃漾，兰迪知道有些人喝酒后身体会变得比平时敏感，但没想到罗伊德居然在自己舔吻下起了反应。

握住那颤娓娓的小家伙，听见队长反射性地发出声轻喘，兰迪吞了口口水，喉咙好干好涩，内心油然而生的愉悅、兴奋、快意、饥渴却让他感到自己的嘴角正不停上扬，上扬。

然后，他做出了件连他都不敢置信的事情──张嘴将对方的性器吞入。

就算是多么干净整洁的男性，那话儿的味道也不会好到哪去，但只要意识到这是罗伊德的味道，便能让他亢奋得不能自己。

舔著龟头上的皱褶，稍稍用力吸了下嘴中的柱体，身下的躯体便不住扭动，顶上更是传来阵阵无意识的好听低吟。

──想让他为自己更加迷醉。

────想要让那嗓音更加黏腻。

─────想要……吃掉属于对方的什么。

如果是在之前有人跟兰迪说他会愿意帮一个男人口交，那他肯定会在笑掉大牙之余，也把那个人的牙齿通通打落。

可现在，他却不能自已吞吐罗伊德的性器。

用舌叶不断卑微而疯狂地舔拭，顶到喉头的性器让男人泛起一阵阵呕吐感，可奇怪的是，他居然在这里面找到一丝接近占有的快感。

摩娑著青年尾椎骨附近的柔软皮肤，往下托住浑圆挺翘的屁股，适合用力揉捏的手感令兰迪陶醉，他让对方脚跨在自己肩上，这样就能很有余裕地享受那美好的手感。

发根传来微微刺痛，蹭住他的青年抓住了他的头发呻吟一声，皱成团的衣服还缠在对方手腕上，他抬眼便对上一双泛著水光的无神栗眸。

「兰迪……这是……梦吗？」罗伊德的意识还是不清楚，他吃力晃著头，表情迷离又难耐，仿佛下一秒就会崩溃般脆弱无助。

「是的，这是梦。」男人听见自己的声音冷静响起，又低又沉，带着些许催眠意味哄骗青年。「所以你只要好好享受便行。」

「嗯……」大概真的醉到不行，像个听话的人偶般，对方无意识地点点头，眼皮垂落下来，再度陷入深深黑暗中不可自拔。

兰迪自是不会放过这好机会，他又咬又吸，很快便逼得青年缴械投降，在他口中射出味道浓厚的精液。

将温热液体吞下，他拭去嘴角上的沾黏，俯身，覆上微启的双唇伸入舌头狠狠翻搅。

反正罗伊德满嘴酒臭，他就不信这家伙明早醒来会知道吃了他人口水和自己精液。

等吻到满意后，男人这才起身，拿起放置一旁的湿布继续清理作业。

确认自己没有留下任何痕迹后，他从罗伊德衣柜中找出套居家服，帮青年换上，乔个舒适的睡姿，盖上被子，然后静静退出房门。

没有回到房间，兰迪就这样穿着衣服走进浴室，把莲蓬头冷水量开到最大。

 

在冰冷刺骨的水雾中兰迪疯狂套弄自己硬挺到就要爆炸的阴茎，释放了好几次却都无法浇熄体内熊熊燃烧的欲望和绝望。

明明说过不会再出手…可是为什么……为什么他还是没法控制…

罗伊德……罗伊德……罗伊德……

直到最后他终于精疲力尽靠著墙缓缓滑下时，脑中只剩下一个念头。

 

为什么……他爱的人会是罗伊德……

 

斜瞧向不远处镜子上映出的落魄湿透身影，兰迪突然觉得很丟脸又很好笑。

「呵呵…呵…」低头，零零落落哼笑着，他闭起眼，任凭水流从眼眉间滑下。

TBC


End file.
